(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology used for copying of data, and in particular to an inter-media copy technology of copying data recorded on one recording medium to another recording medium.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable terminals provided with a function of playing back video contents such as movies have been gaining much popularity. With the spread of such portable terminals, there has arisen a demand among purchasers of packaged media to view contents recorded on a packaged medium not only on a stationary playback device but also on a portable terminal. So as to satisfy such a demand, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology (managed copying) of performing backup of contents recorded on a BD-ROM (Blu-Ray Disc Read Only Memory) to another recording medium from an application recorded on the BD-ROM.